Let's Reintroduce Our Shadows
by Katastrophi
Summary: Allen is a new recruit of his school's secret society, the "Black Order". In every ceremony you are given a blood brother or sister. This bond can not be broken for anything. Allen doesn't know if he'll survive being Lavi's roommate, let alone in the Black Order. Laven. Lavi/Allen. AU. OOC.
1. I Know This Is Right

**Hello there! I'm new to the D. Gray-Man fandom but not to writing. This is a Laven, and I am going to try my best for you guys! I hope you enjoy! :D (Chapter Title: 23 Days - Framing Hanley)**

* * *

**:I Know This Is Right:**

"Do you swear to abide by our standards? You shall represent your fellow brothers and sisters as long as you are a member of this society. Once you are a member, your only options of leaving are by a vote of the higher council, or death. Do you understand?" the hooded man standing in front of a white haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and squared his shoulders.

Said white haired boy swallowed nervously but nodded none the less. He bowed his head and held his left arm protectively over his chest. "Yes, sir; I shall do everything that is expected of me."

"Good." The hooded male's voice boomed across the room and the people surrounding them started to clap. A tall figure at the boy's right walked towards the small teenager as he rose from the bow he gave the speaker.

"This is your new partner. He is also a new recruit, but has already passed his initiations. He is your mentor. You will do as he says and do as he pleases. You are officially his toy. Do you understand?" the hooded man pulled his hood off to reveal deep magenta locks of thick hair and a matching beard. Allen recognized him as the school's Master and supervisor of Athletics, Mr. Cross.

The fifteen year old couldn't help but openly stare at the man that he used to fear. Mr. Cross was the bane of the white haired male's existence for all of his middle school life. He had seen The then 12 year old running away from a few school yard bullies and immediately wanted to recruit him for his up and coming track team. Cross was the epitome of a drill Sargent and it took the albino near three years just to get the courage to quit the team.

The smaller male turned to his right to see his mentor. The figure was tall and somewhat broad though incredibly skinny. The person removed his hood and all Allen could see was red. The male's fire red hair was near blinding against the dark atmosphere. The boy's face was almost childish but had the high cheeks and worry lines of a person with great knowledge. His showing emerald eye was sparkling in the light of the torch behind the small huddle.

"Your name?" the red head asked, gripping the alabaster child's shoulder.

"Allen. Allen Walker." the gray eyed boy spoke clearly though there was a slight hint of fright in his voice.

"Allen Walker, I am Lavi Bookman, your new blood partner." the boy snickered softly.

"Bl-blood partner?" Allen could not help but stutter.

Cross walked forward and smiled. The smile was not a happy one; more that of a man who knew of what was to come. He drew a bone handled blade from the sheath at his side and ran it across Lavi's open palm before motioning for Allen to do the same.

"With this bond, you shall be as one. Where Allen ends, Lavi begins and vice versa. You have to complete the initiation within the month to be a true member of the Black Order but you will still forever be a blood brother to Lavi." As Cross spoke, he dug the blade into the fawn like skin of Allen's palm and joined the two boys' hands in a clasp of interlocked fingers.

* * *

Allen nuzzled his nose into the cool softness of his pillow. He didn't feel like opening his eyes, let alone fully waking up to start his day. The fifteen year old curled deeper into himself, basking in the warmth of the sun shining through his window.

A subtle click could be heard from the door and it made Allen want to groan. The small click turned into a shuffle of feet and then everything was quiet. All of the sudden, a large weight crashed onto Allen's body and he screamed as the body started moving on top of him.

"Allen! Wake up! The sun is burning bright and the flowers smell wonderful! Say good morning to the world!" Lavi cheerfully boomed as he shook the fifteen year old a few times.

"Lavi," Allen growled, rolling the plush comforter off of his face. "I swear to all that is good in this world, that if it is before 8 in the morning, I will do something so horrible and vile to you that your hair will be as white as mine."

Lavi started laughing and nuzzled the side of the smaller male's neck like a kitten. "Oh, my lovely brother, it is 8:12 in the morning. So save your dastardly deed for later. I have made breakfast and I want you to partake in such with me." The fire crotch raised Allen's digital alarm clock to prove his statement.

The milky haired teen swore loudly and attempted to throw the other male off of his small frame. "Fine, fine; just please let me get up and dressed. I promise I'm awake."

Lavi nodded softly and got up, his back popping. The male smiled and walked over to the door frame. "Hurry and shower! I made a feast fit for kings!"

Allen nodded and stretched; the muscles in his back and shoulders yelled out in protest. The fair skinned male padded his way to his in room bathroom, starting a shower for himself. He kept the water kind of cold, hoping it would keep him alert and attentive while the day progressed. The male shed his clothes and stepped under the fridged spray.

_I'm not sure if I can keep living like this. Lavi is so… unpredictable. _Allen held his head under the running water and felt the goose bumps trail his skin. His thoughts were only of the unimaginably bright roommate and blood brother of his.

After the ceremony at the mansion of the Black Order, Allen was ordered to move in with the Bookman teen and start his initiation. Lavi had yet to tell Allen the protocol or even the first steps of the process. A sigh rumbled from his lips. Just maybe he wasn't cut out for this kind of thing after all.

* * *

**Here is chapter one! :D I know it's a little confusing, but please bear with me. :3 Please review and share with everyone!**


	2. I'm Not Asking for Tomorrow

**This is chapter 2! :D thank you so much for your reviews, I hope to kind of give a little twist to this story. I love this pairing so much. (Chapter Title: 23 Days - Framing Hanley)**

* * *

**:I'm Not Asking For Tomorrow:**

A rush of warmth spread up Allen's spine as he looked over the grand feast that Lavi must have slaved over for hours. The breakfast foods literally covered the entire expansion of their cherry oak dinning table. The albino looked over to the red rabbit and arched his perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You made all of this?"

Lavi smiled cheekily. "Cooking is only one of my many, many talents, Allen! I'm great with my hands!"

Allen nodded softly, looking down at Lavi's hands. The skin did look smooth and his fingers were long but slightly calloused. Lavi looked like he had the hands of an artist. The boy shook his head to himself and sat down. "Well, thank you."

"Not a problem, you're going to need the energy." Lavi clapped his hand on Allen's shoulder and snickered almost evilly.

The grey eyed boy stopped munching on his toasted bagel and let it hang from his lips as he gave the other male a questioning look. To this, Lavi only laughed and messed up Allen's hair. "Don't give me that look, little one. You'll find out quick enough."

Allen swallowed a bit of the bagel. "Does my initiation process begin today?"

"Something like that." Lavi helped himself to a bowl of sliced oranges and strawberries as he spoke, a serious edge to his voice.

Allen scratched the back of his still slightly damp hair awkwardly and just kept eating. He didn't like it when Lavi was elusive and nice at the same time. Those instances usually left Allen with a bad feeling or a bruise. He continued eating his eggs and pancakes but glanced at Lavi every now and then. If felt so strange to be with Lavi all of the time. He and Lavi had only properly known each other about a week and they lived together as well as were now labeled "blood brothers" in a secret society.

Why had Allen even wanted to join The Black Order? Visions of his deceased father popped into his head and something gripped at his heart strings. That's right, he was a legacy. His beloved father, deceased at an early age due to illness, was a Black Order member. Apparently a high ranking one, as well; from the stories Allen had heard of his father. This was just a way to keep Mana's memory alive and hopefully, if there was some way Mana could see the white haired boy now, then just maybe he would be proud.

"Your eyes look so soft and delicate when you're thinking about something you love," Lavi spoke quietly, disrupting Allen's thoughts.

A powdery red blush covered Allen's cheeks at the unexpected compliment. "Th-Thanks." he felt a little awkward now.

"Not a problem, short stuff." Lavi smirked, knowing exactly where this conversation would end up.

Allen's cheeks flared red out of anger and he threw a muffin at Lavi's head. "I am NOT that short!"

Lavi took a bite out of the muffin that had been chucked at his head. It was blueberry and absolutely delicious, if you ask him. "Sure you aren't. You only come up to my chest, you know."

Allen pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "You're three years older than me! I just haven't hit a growth spurt yet..."

"Or you're just short." Lavi chuckled softly, finishing his muffin.

Allen tried to think of a witty comeback but at the moment, nothing was coming to mind. He grumbled to himself and then decided to go at it in a different approach. "How come you're a junior and just now joining the Order? Shouldn't you have joined when you were my age?"

Lavi sighed softly, folding hands behind his head. "I just got back from Germany, I stayed there for a few years with my grandpa. The asked me to join before I moved in freshman year, but I had to decline. But since I'm a legacy, they made this exception and let me join now."

Allen nodded, showing that he understood the information. "Oh," he whispered, not really knowing how to respond. It seemed reasonable enough.

"Why do you want to join?" Lavi had his elbows propped on the table at this point, finished with his food.

"To make my father happy and proud. I just... I want to be someone he could have been proud of." Allen whispered, a sad tint to his voice.

Lavi stayed quiet for a second before smiling softly and ruffling Allen's hair. He didn't know whether he should touch that subject or not. The duo sat in a comfortable quiet after that, all that was really audible being Allen's eating.

-line break-

"Allen! Come on! We're going to the forest!" Lavi's voice sounded a little too cheerful for it to be anything good as he slipped on his boots.

Allen walked from his room, now dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple white button up. He looked at Lavi with another questioning glance. "Why?"

"You'll see, now hurry up! Get your shoes on!" Lavi joyfully usher the fair skinned boy into getting ready.

Allen sighed softly and slid his feet into his slip-on Vans. They were black and white checkerboard. He glanced at the older male, trying to get a read on the situation; it was a useless attempt. Lavi Bookman was one of the hardest people in the world to read, at least to Allen. He was always happy! No one could possibly be constantly happy!

Another defeated sigh left Allen's lips and he walked out of the small apartment like dorm that he shared with the red head. He looked up at the taller male and asked again, "Why are we going to the forest? No one goes near there since they rebuilt the school."

There had been a fire a few years before that had given the school they went to severe structure damage to the building so they had to conduct a few of the lesser classes in small portables in the bit of forest beside of the school. Allen was too young then to really remember it but he had always heard the older kids complain about it.

The forest was a truly surreal place. The trees were lush and evergreen; fallen leaves and needles littered the ground and the sun just barely broke through the barrier of the trees making everything a perfect soft atmosphere. Honestly, Allen thought it was breathtaking. Why did no one come into this forest anymore? It was so weird to think they were only about a forth of a mile from the school campus.

Allen looked around in awe as Lavi leaned against a tree when they finally stopped. "I'm glad you like it, Allen." a chuckle was laced in his voice.

"Why do you say it like that...?" Allen's eye twitched skeptically.

"Oh, we're just going to be sleeping here tonight, just like this. It's the start of your initiation. We have to survive a complete night in this forest without gear or supplies. Use your own intellect to survive the night. Especially when the temperature drops to the forties and you have to fight off a bear or two." a Cheshire grin found it's way to the red head's face.

* * *

**:3 and the plot starts. Haha. I'm actually watching my -Man season 1 that I just bought today. And, I just got back from a concert yesterday known as Warped Tour. XD I'm so sunburnt and sore that it's not funny. And I start my new job tomorrow. So this is a treat for you guys! :D**


	3. I'm Just Asking for Tonight

**Hey! I'm coming out with these chapters a lot easier than I thought I would. :3 I'd really really appreciate some feedback on them. Everything will slowly start to make sense. :)**

* * *

Allen looked at Lavi as if the red haired male had three heads. A brisk breeze passed between them as the younger tried to decide if the other boy was serious or not. The boy enjoyed the outdoors, yes, but nothing like this. He liked sketching trees and landscapes during the day and then nuzzling into his warm bed at night; not cold hard pine needles and dirt.

"Are you serious?"

Lavi's smile slowly morphed into a smirk. "I am if you are serious about becoming a member of the Black Order."

Allen's lips pursed for the umpteenth time that morning. "Why now, though? Why does this have to be the first test?"

Lavi chuckled softly. "The first test is to take someone out of their element and see how they cope. I have to do it too, you know."

Allen didn't see a way out of this so he just crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. The albino boy looked around the woods and tried to make sense of everything. He rubbed at his arms and scoured at the thin fabric that covered him. Had he known that he was supposed to survive the night in the woods, he would have worn thicker clothing, or at the very least a jacket.

Allen looked around the green forestry and tried to think of what to do. If Lavi was serious, they were going to need a fire at the very least. The boy shuffled around the area they were in, trying to clear an area for the fire. It was mid-autumn after all. The temperature would drop into the low forties that night.

"Lavi, can you help me find wood for a fire?" Allen asked, almost sheepishly. He didn't know if Lavi could be of any help in this situation or if he had do do everything by himself.

With a quick nod, the maroon haired boy jetted off into the forest. As his rustled footsteps died out, Allen felt that everything was far too quiet. He looked around, still in utter shock that the school was only forth of a mile away yet everything here looked desolate and completely untouched by humans. Allen started to gather tender for starting a fire with but other than pine needles, there wasn't much.

After glancing around for a mess of red hair, Allen deemed that it was okay to roll his sleeves up in the rabbit's absence. The terrible scarring on his left arm was hideous. It looked to be nothing but exposed muscle and tendon; Allen hated just a glimpse of it. Children and his own mother alike had avoided him thanks to this disgusting disfiguration. The only person who had accepted him was his father, Mana. Ever since Mana had passed, Allen vowed to keep such a nasty thing a secret. The gloves he wore everywhere were basically a second skin now.

The fifteen year old started to search around the campsite for any berry bushes or nut trees for a makeshift trail mix. Though he was still irritated about the whole ordeal, Allen was happy that the red rabbit was thoughtful enough to feed him such a large breakfast. The situation could have been a far more Terrible experience.

* * *

Horrendous red skin was covered quickly when Allen heard footsteps growing near his campsite. The small teenager looked up and smiled softly to himself as he saw Lavi emerge through the trees. He wouldn't admit it even under brutal torture, but Allen honestly enjoyed Lavi's company. The cheery disposition definitely had a knack for rubbing off on people.

"Find anything worth anything while I was gone, shortstack?" Lavi chuckled softly at his own joke before setting down a somewhat small pile of wood.

A glare crossed over Allen's expression but he quickly let it go. "Yes, I found a few non-poisonous berries and made a set up camp for the fire later. Did you find any wood?"

Lavi dropped an arm full of small branches. "Yeah, I found a little, but most of the wood around here is dry rotted from lack of care and too much rain. All of this stuff is pretty green though. It won't produce a very big flame, but it's better than nothing."

Allen sighed softly and just accepted his fate. There was luckily not enough wind to blow a fire out, so at least there was some form of upside to this. "Alright, that's good enough I suppose."

Lavi sat down beside of Allen and patted his back. "This teepee style fire actually looks pretty good. I'm proud, Allen. Did you camp a lot as a child?"

Allen winced slightly but tried to cover it up. "Ye-yeah, something like that."

Lavi stayed quiet and looked up at the trees above them. "The forest is going to get dark pretty soon. The trees are really thick. I'd say you have about an hour to get the fire roaring. Animals are going to start roaming once it's dark."

Allen nodded sheepishly and looked down at his kindle. How exactly would he get this to spark up? He started rubbing sticks together, hoping that would be enough. Lavi started laughing at him.

"What are you doing? That's going to take forever."

Allen's right eye twitched in annoyance. "What else am I supposed to do?"

Lavi pulled a bright pink bic lighter from his pocket. "Maybe you should use this."

Allen almost bit his tongue. "Why didn't you tell me you had that?"

"You didn't ask."

Allen could have hit the stupid rabbit but held back. He took the lighter and lit the tender under the wood. A small flame started instantly. The white haired boy leaned against the tree that Lavi was. He looked over to the other male and just smiled softly. Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

The chilled air bit at Allen's shoulders through his shirt and he wrapped his arms around himself. He looked over at Lavi who was tossing berries into his mouth. How could Lavi withstand this cold in just a tee-shirt? Allen pulled his knees to his chest and

Shivered.

Lavi turned to Allen and stopped tossing the berries. "come here, I'll warm you up."

Allen looked away, but quickly scurried toward Lavi. "H-how? It's freezing."

Lavi smirked and just pulled the smaller male to his chest. Allen's back was pressed against the broader male's chest and there was an undeniable warmth there. Allen looked up at Lavi with a curious expression.

Lavi's face was soft and gentle. "I've been told I'm a walking heater. The cold doesn't bother me much," there was a light hint of laughter in his voice.

Allen couldn't help but be drawn to the warmth of Lavi's chest. "Th-thank you, Lavi. The cold gets to me..."

Lavi smiled again, "Don't mention it, moyashi."

Allen looked up at Lavi with fierce eyes. "If that's another short joke, I swear to all that is holy that I-"

The white haired male was cut off as plush and warm lips were pressed against his own. Instinctively, the fair skinned boy pressed his lips back, turning his body closer to the red rabbit. His whole body felt like a blush of warmth and his fingertips tingled as he reached forward to grasp at Lavi's shirt.

* * *

**Here is chapter 3! :3 I hope you liked it. I worked hard on it. Also, the little kiss scene was cute in my head. :3**


	4. Only Baby Scars

**Chapter four! I feel like I'm actually doing quite well with the updates on this story. :3 I'm also proud to say I have 300+ views as well! C: Thank you guys so much. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks about it! (Chapter title: Second & Sebring by Of Mice & Men)**

* * *

**:Only Baby Scars:**

A small pant left Allen's lips as he felt the elder boy move him onto his lap. The white haired male let a shiver run up his spine as he situated himself on Lavi's lap. The air between them was so warm that it was visible in the chilled weather. Feeble gloved fingers gripped at Lavi's shirt loosely and Allen pulled away from the smoldering kiss.

"W-what are we doing, L-Lavi?"

The rabbit took this stall in the situation to swipe a few stray strands of hair from the younger male's eyes. The bright grey was as opaque and beautiful as the moon they could just barely see through the upper canopy of leaves. He leaned forward and kissed Allen's nose and works his way down to his jaw, skipping the boy's already kiss swollen lips.

"We're warming each other up, and bonding, _little brother_." Lavi made the last two words sound so irresistibly **dirty**.

The albino whimpered softly when the deep red haired boy started nipping at the fair skin of his neck and shoulder. The feelings coursing through Allen's body were astronomically different than anything he had ever felt. Sure, he had kissed a few people before but never to the point of being utterly breathless. He found his fingers wound into Lavi's soft yet thick locks and couldn't help but tug at the strands just slightly when the elder male bit into the tender flesh behind Allen's ear.

A whine close to that of a cat's left Allen's lips and his whole body rocked forward. The rustling of the pine needles under his knees made both of the boys near jump out of their skin. Lavi leaned his forehead against Allen's, both of them needing proper oxygen intake. Their eyes locked and Allen was simply mesmerized by the perfect shade of emerald that was Lavi's left eye. The other was covered in a rather large eye patch, but that was okay.

What happened next? Did they continue where they left off? What would their friendship and brotherhood be when the morning came? Lavi decided that he didn't honestly care. The sugar laced cyanide dripping from the grey eyed boy's lips was too intoxicating. He didn't care about the poisonous side-effects at the moment. He leaned in, closing the small gap that was standing in the way of Allen's lips.

Allen moaned softly, his fingers now gripping at the broader boy's very masculine set shoulders. He shifted his hips slightly to move a really annoying stick from jabbing at his knee and the small movement caused the eighteen year old to buck his hips up. Gloved hands gripped tighter at the older male and Allen rocked his hips down in rebuttal, a semi-silent war waging between the two testosterone high boys at who would cave first.

Allen whimpered softly and broke the kiss, forfeiting not long after the game started. A trickle of sweat was running down the small of his back and wave after wave of pleasurable emotion racked his small frame. He could feel Lavi's arousal against his thigh and it slightly scared him at how much he enjoyed the sensation. Allen reached down slowly, moving back off of Lavi's hips and cupped the elder's manhood. A hiss was his response.

"D-don't push yourself A-Allen." Lavi grit his teeth, trying to hold himself back. It was obvious that the small boy was a virgin. He refused to go any farther than what the white haired male was comfortable with and absolutely would not take his innocence away in the middle of a forest. Fooling around was one thing, but some things were meant to be special.

Allen slowly palmed the redhead through his jeans, keeping his focus on his task. The elder was right in his assumption; Allen didn't have a lot of experience outside of his own hand. Though; Allen knew exactly what he liked, so maybe the stupid rabbit was the same way? Lavi felt like he had swallowed hot coals and they were now sitting at the bottom of his stomach; Allen's gloved and almost dainty hand worked him through his jeans to where he almost couldn't take it. He could see that Allen was straining in his boxers as well.

Lavi reached forward and grasped Allen's lithe hips, pulling bum down against his sparatically twitching erection. The taut hips of the white haired clown could make a grown man beg; Lavi reckoned. He reached between then and rested his hand on the button of Allen's jeans. "I-is this okay?"

Allen nodded and whimpered happily as he felt some of the pressure on his member release. His pants were down to his ankles and it was dark enough that he didn't care that some of his scars were showing. He leaned forward and connected his lips to Lavi's once more, surprised when he felt Lavi pick him up again. A searing heat rushed through the small boy when he felt Lavi's stiff shaft press against his clothed bum. This was something Allen has truly never experienced.

"This will feel great, I promise. I won't go too far, but please tell me if you're uncomfortable." It took every ounce of will power Lavi had to not moan in the middle of his statement. He experimentally rocked his boxer clad hips into Allen's and the reaction he got was priceless. Allen's mouth slacked open and a wanton moan slipped passed the barriers.

Allen rocked his hips forward in time as Lavi pushed his hips forward in a shallow thrust. There was no penetration, but the sheer bliss that both boys felt was enough for them to not care in the slightest. Allen buried his face into Lavi's neck as he tried to keep at the set pace and started to kiss and nibble at the elder male's strong neck.

"F-fuck," Lavi panted softly, kneading the boy's hips through his boxers as he helped guide Allen's movements. Both of them were shaking as they neared release. Allen whined and his back arched, his head buried into the rabbit's chest as his body convulsed and his hips jerked, orgasm racking his frame. Lavi wasn't long behind him thanks to the added movement of the younger's release.

The two boys caught their breath and Lavi gave Allen small butterfly kisses and they enjoyed the afterglow of their shared orgasms. The elder helped Allen back into his jeans and apologized for the uncomfortable wet feeling they both would have to live with for a few hours. Lavi dressed himself and then took Allen back into his arms.

"Sleep, I promise I'll watch the fire and keep you warm," Lavi pressed his lips to Allen's temple.

* * *

The next morning, not a word was said when either boy awoke. The only acknowledgment of what had transpired was the vibrant blush on Allen's cheeks and the interlock of pinkies as they left the forest, having completed phase one of the younger's initiation.

Lavi looked over at Allen and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sure there is still breakfast left over at our dorm,"

Allen smiled softly. "I think so, I'm sure there was enough left for both of us."

They both knew they were at a weird crossroads in their friendship, but they didn't know if they should talk about it or not. Would it really affect anything? Was the night before really anything more than rushing hormones and an easy release? Allen bit down on his bottom lip and looked away from the red head. Stupid rabbit.

* * *

**There you go! :D I was in the mood to write a little bit of laven goodness ;D I hope it wasn't that bad and that you guys enjoyed it. I'm off of work for the next two days! So hopefully I can get some pre-writing in. Also, I have another idea for a Laven involving Allen as a kuma (bear cub/neko) :3 It would be rated M and all that fun stuff; should I post it?**


	5. You've Got Me Up Against a Wall

**Chapter five! What what! I hope you guys enjoy this one. :3 this opens up a bit more of the plot, and kind of explains a few things about my version of the Order. Also, just a heads up. This isn't a crossover fic, but I will be pulling random names from other animes I really like to fill in as people in the order because well... It makes me giggle. XD I hope that doesn't bother anyone. **

* * *

**:You've Got Me Up Against the Wall:**

"The quadratic formula is quite simple if you just learn how to use these simple steps." the math professor was droning on and on about just about everything that was unimportant to Allen.

The teenager tugged at his school uniform's collar and felt himself moving around anxiously in his seat. White hair splayed across his face as he lost himself in thoughts of what happened to him and Lavi days prior. When lost in thought like this, he could still feel telltale wisps of Lavi's panted breath on his face and neck. A blush crept onto the albino's face.

Stupid rabbit, he even invades my thoughts without permission! Allen puffed out his cheeks to get his mind off of what happened. Everything had eerily gone back to normal between them after that night... Allen didn't know what to make of it. In honesty, had he not been on Laundry rotation the next day, he would have sworn that the incident was all just a weird dream that his stress-induced brain cooked up.

"-ker." A loud thump of a ruler broke Allen's concentration on his problems. "Walker!"

Allen jumped in his seat when he realized it was his teacher. Where was his mind lately?! With Lavi. He bowed his head and apologized to his teacher, several kids behind him snickering at him being caught daydreaming.

"Allen Walker, you are needed in the Auditorium. Professor Cross says to bring everything with you. And he means, everything." The blond professor seemed to be paraphrasing off of a note he had just received.

"A-alright." Allen stood up; his stomach felt like he had just swallowed rocks. This was a "surprise" meeting that Lavi had warned him about. All new recruits were subjected to several random and spur of the moment check-ins to see if they truly were abiding by the rules given to them.

Allen reached into his bag as he started to walk out of the door and froze. His crest wasn't pinned to the inside of his bag. The crest of the black order was a grand sized silver cross with what looks like a sundial in the middle of it with rays of the sun shooting out from behind the cross. The whole pendant was a gorgeous pure silver. Allen had sat and stated at it on several occasions, just simply wondering what the logo of sorts could possibly have meant. The only decent theory the fair skinned male could think of was that the sundial thing, representing time, was irrelevant in the basis of religion and theory because the cross was blocking the sun. Though; it was all just fleeting thought at the time.

Right now, he felt like he wanted to curl up and panic. It was gone. That one thing out of every menial thing in his bag was missing. He would just have to run back to his and Lavi's dorm and destroy the place until he found it before making a mad dash to the auditorium...

"Allen, the note says that you have five minutes to get to the Auditorium. I suggest to not make Cross wait on you. He wouldn't be very happy at all." the teacher's voice was blunt and deadly. He must have been a member as well.

If Allen's heart had sunk before, it had now traveled into his feet. There was no time to find it. This was the end; he would be kicked out of the order. The short boy opened the classroom's door and took off in a full on run down the hallway. Several students and two or three teachers had shouted at him to slow down, but he gave them no heed.

The only lucid thought racing through the frail teen's mind was "get to the auditorium". Maybe he could talk to Cross and he would be merciful! It was highly unlikely, but Allen was desperate. He took a sharp turn and accidentally collided into someone. His body crumbled against the figure and they both hit the ground. He looked up to see who he had hit.

The boy standing in front of him was probably around his size and age, but he had never seen him before in his life. Allen stood up and dusted his pants off before offering the odd boy a hand. "I'm sorry about that. I'm kind of in a hurry to get to the auditorium."

"You too?" the blonde swept a few bangs from his eyes and gave Allen a knowing look.

"Y-yeah, I'm Allen, and you are...?" The snow haired teen rose an eyebrow, trying to determine if the emerald eyed boy in front of him was a new recruit as well.

"Oz. Oz Versallius." the boy smiled and tilted his head slightly.

Allen's eyes widened. He knew the boy's surname quite well. There was no doubt in Allen's mind that Oz was a member of the Black Order. Jack Versallius was one of the order's founders over a hundred years ago. The grey eyed male almost wanted to shake Oz's hand just to say later on that he had touched the descendant of the legendary Jack Versallius.

"Allen?" Oz questioned, his voice light. "Are you Allen Walker?"

Allen nodded softly; why did the heir of Versallius know his name?

"Here!" Oz chirped happily, handing the confused male a letter.

Allen looked over the script on the front. It said "Allen Walker" with a picture of bean sprouts beside of it. A fire lit inside of Allen's eyes. It was from Lavi. How did Lavi know Oz?

"Hi there Moyashi. There is a meeting today. Don't freak out. I have your crest. It needed to be cleaned so I am polishing it during first period for you. You better love me. I'll give it to you before you go to the auditorium. Hurry though, Cross may kill you if you're late. Bye bye; Lavi." Allen read out loud.

Allen looked at his watch and called out. He was already a minute late! The boy looked up and the blond was no where to be found. Allen took off down the hall again, desperate to get to the auditorium before he was even more late.

The distance between Allen and salvation was soon in the future as he turned to go outside. He could see the carrot top of a boy at the entrance and scowled when he saw the stupid rabbit with a wide, ear-to-ear grin on his face.

"Thank you, Lavi," Allen whispered frantically, taking the crest from him.

"You're welcome, short stuff. Now, don't be nervous, and go in there like a man!" Lavi cheered, thrusting his fist into the air.

Allen looked into the dark auditorium and swallowed thickly. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Please tell me someone knows what anime Oz is from. c: it's one of my new obsessions lately and I just couldn't help myself. And, I hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of filler, but if you look closely, it's pretty important. :3**


	6. The City Sleeps In Flames

**Wooooo :3 I am trying to do my best with these stories. I also want to write another, more lighthearted Laven. I may post it in a few days. Enjoy!**

* * *

It took Allen several moments for his eyes to adjust to such a dark atmosphere. As soon as he had walked into the auditorium, the stupid Rabbit must have shut the door. Luckily the white haired boy had been in this room several times and could guess at the layout rather easily.

Inching forward, the short boy kept his focus on a flickering light in the middle of the room. The albino figured it was a candle or something to add ambiance. Fingering at the prickling silver sides of the crest, Allen made his way toward the light at a faster pace. Several people, possibly four or five, were joining him like moths to a street light.

The silveret's eyes narrowed in the dark as he started to notice people surrounding him. Sure, he knew that he wasn't the only member being sworn in, but it was choking to think that there were so many candidates this year. A lean boy with shaggy black hair and purple eyes was maybe four to seven feet from him, along with Oz being only slightly ahead of the both of them.

As the group of people reached the center of the room, four more of the candles lit in succession. Allen took note that each candle was being held by a member of the Black Order. Master Cross stood in the very front, holding a rather large candle. Beside of him was a tall male that was possibly in his early twenties with incredibly wavy black hair and golden eyes. There was something boyish about his face, though Allen couldn't place it. When Allen looked over at the other candidates, he noticed how Oz's eyes sparkled in the flickering light as he seemed to have a silent conversation with the ebony haired man.

"Do any of you know why I have called you here?" Cross's voice was loud, reverberating off of the walls in the practically hollow room.

There was silence, giving the red haired man his answer. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "You are the five that passed the first challenge. Congratulations is in order!"

The five figures holding candles said their hoorays and there was a definite stumble through the young teens. The white haired boy glanced around, trying to see if he knew anyone else besides Oz. there was a black haired boy who looked frightened to the core, the purple eyed boy beside of him, and then another black haired haired male wearing a khaki colored newsboy cap that was across from Oz. Allen found it strange that the only recruits that made it were all male.

A blonde male wearing a headband around his head much like Lavi does turned and had a slight smirk on his lips. "The first challenge was a mild welcomer to try to warm you all up to the idea of this competition."

The boy beside of Allen quirked his eyebrows, giving him a scarily authoritative look. The fair haired boy turned away, not wanting to seem like he was staring. At the words of competition, the small group of males stood stalk still. The room was so empty that you could hear the wicks of the candles lightly pop and crackle.

Another male rose with a candle. He had shaggy white hair and piercing red eyes. The scared looking boy to Allen's left seemed to straighten up just a bit, trying to beg the fear in the pit of his stomach to disappear.

"This test is simple. It is to challenge your agility and stamina in heart racing situations. Big brothers and sisters," The white haired Order member snapped his fingers.

Hands quickly reached forward and covered Allen's mouth and eyes. The thin male wanted to scream and thrash, but knew it wouldn't help.

A shudder ran down his spine involuntarily as his attacker whispered in his ear. "I am Suzaku Kururugi. I will not harm you if you listen to me."

Allen nodded sheepishly and shifted awkwardly. He took a shakey breath and felt his body being dragged backwards before he started moving on his own. He had hoped that Suzaku's grip on him would slacken just slightly so that he could see what was going on. Allen just wasn't that lucky, it felt like the male had military training.

Allen was tossed to the ground and he shuddered softly. He always fell hard. The boy looked around and noticed he was back in the woods. All Allen could do was remember the few days before. Lavi ran around the inside of his mind on loop.

"Who is your blood partner?" Suzaku looked down at Allen as the fair skinned boy picked himself up off of the ground and dusted off his bum.

"Partner? I have a blood brother." Allen rose his eyebrow.

Suzaku gave Allen an odd look. "That's surprising. Usually the Blood partners are chosen to be soul mates. If you clasp palms in blood, you are...well, married in this organization. LeLouch and I are partners, not brothers. You two were the only ones to be initiated with a marriage. All of the others like Oz and Yoite were sworn in as campaigners. You...You're technically a member when your marriage is finalized."

Allen's eyes widened to that of saucers. "Wh-What?"

Suzaku's eyes widened and he looked like he had spoken too much. He felt his nose twitch slightly and turned to the trees before speaking again. "Maybe I was mistaken. I just know how LeLouch and I are partners. He is my lover. Maybe I am confused with my own ritual."

Allen looked down at his palm and blushed as he noticed the pink line of a scar. Lavi and he did have a blood letting. Were...were they lovers? Grey eyes trailed over the forest and all he could think about was how the red rabbit's body moved against his own and the lips connected to his were so sweet and content with what was happening.

Allen shook his head. "My blood brother is Lavi, Lavi Bookman."

Suzaku nodded, looking into the trees. "He is in the forest. It is your job to find him. If you don't, you both are out of the order. If he is too far into the order, they will kill him."

Allen's eyes looked bloodshot and frightened. He had to save Lavi! "W-what?! Where is he?!"

"Find him. It's your conquest. Find him, save your partner. It's your fault if you don't. The first rule of the Black Order is that you are your order. You are THE order. Without your brother or your partner, you are nothing."

* * *

**And this is a big part of the storyy~ I hope you enjoyed it. :3 **


	7. Rain On My Parade

**Konichiwa~! Did anyone catch the Code Geass references in the last chapter? :D anyway, I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for reading this. It has already broken 1000 views! :D also, as I mentioned earlier, this ISN'T a crossover fic. I threw in Oz, LeLouch and the others just because I like the characters and I needed filler people for the Order, also because it helps me explain the history a bit. I assure you, this is a D. Gray-Man Fan Fiction :3**

* * *

Allen slammed his right fist into the tree trunk he was leaning against and swore to the heavens as loudly as he could muster. He had been running through the forest for near fifteen minutes straight and all he had managed to accomplish is irritate a flock of birds and get himself horribly lost. Suzaku's words were playing on a loop in his head and it made his stomach sick. Lavi couldn't die, he just couldn't!

The white haired boy cradled his hand to his chest and kept moving forward. Lavi was his top priority as off now. He started to run, hoping that the visual images in his head would go away.

The forestry was getting thick at this point. It was hard to tell which which way he should be going. The chilled wind was biting at his arms and he just couldn't bring himself to care. Lavi, where could you be?!

Allen stopped abruptly when he heard voices in front of him. Could that of been the higher order members with Lavi and the other blood brothers? A terrified feeling rested in the pit of his stomach when Allen heard voices coming from his right as well. Was he caught?

The fair haired boy stretched out his right hand and almost whimpered in agony. Something had to be broken. Allen didn't have any time to waste; he looked around, smiling when he found a low hanging branch that he could climb onto. Despite his hand, he made quick work of climbing tree.

"have you seen any of the campaigners?" a girl wearing a black robe much like Cross's walked out from the shrubs and trees. She was tall for a female and had two long twin tails. He hair looked black but Allen could tell there was a hint of green to it.

"I saw the boy LeLouch. He ran before I could capture him. He will be a strong member in the order one day." A gruff looking Asian male walked beside of the girl. He was tall and lean, though his expression looked beyond sour. Allen recognized him as a senior in his old dorm; Yuu Kanda.

Allen tried to keep his breath calm. He might be able to find where Lavi was if he could just keep a tab on the couple down there. Allen looked at the tree limbs and sighed. There would be no way he could travel through the trees. Oh how disgustingly inaccurate movies could be at times.

When Allen knew that the two were farther down, he jumped down and tried to creep behind them. His hand throbbed with wvery heartbeat. The ground and forest itself was far too noisy for his liking and he stopped, hiding behind a shrub. Honestly, he had no idea what he was going to do. He just wanted to save Lavi.

Why would the Order want to do this to him and the rest of the new blood? Why was this tactic necessary to weed out the worthy? What under God's name was the Black Order doing? What had Mana done as a member?

Allen's head was throbbing almost as much as his hand at this point. He looked around, going in the direction that he hoped was right. He had to get to Lavi, quick. Suzaku hadn't exactly given him a time frame.

The deeper he went into the woods, the thicker the forestry became. Allen bit at his bottom lip as his maneuvered through the thick and prickly brush. Thinking he had passed the thicket, Allen stumbled over a woven vine and crashed to the cold earth. As he tried to pick himself up, he swore. His left arm was snagged on a bushel of thorns.

"Fuck..." he mumbled to himself, jerking his arm towards his chest, the sleeve ripping to shreds. A brilliant red stared back at him and it made his stomach turn.

His deformity aside, Allen picked himself up and ran as fast as he could in the forest. He had to get Lavi.

What would happen if the Order did find him before he got to Lavi? Would they try and stop him? Kanda had said that he tried to "capture" LeLouch. Something deep in Allen's stomach told him that this wasn't just a game of "capture the flag".

The albino took a deep breath and walked further, noticing he was at the brink of a clearing. He ducked down behind a tree, seeing a small cabin type thing. It must have been a left over portable classroom from when they had to rebuild the school. Allen would have bet money that Lavi and the other blood brothers were in there.

Allen looked around before making a mad dash to the door. He slammed his left shoulder into the frame while cradling his right hand. The door quivered but didn't open. "Fuck..."

The male took a deep breath and body checked the door a second time; luckily for him, it was successful. He tumbled into the small room, still clenching his right hand for dear life.

A muffled shout caught his attention, and there Lavi sat, bound and gagged in the fetal position.

"Lavi!" Allen's heart leapt into his throat as he ran to the red head, pulling the tape off of his mouth.

"Allen!" Lavi gasped for air and looked beyond relieved to see the younger male.

Allen undid the knot's to Lavi's feet and hands. The room was silent and heavy but neither wanted to break it until they were a safe distance away.

Allen turned to the door and rubbed his face with his left hand, still unable to really move his right hand. The angry red of his arm was exposed and it made The white haired male feel incredibly uncomfortable but tried to fake it. Maybe if he didn't act like anything was wrong, Lavi wouldn't notice until they were out of this situation and Allen could grab a jacket or something.

Allen's whole body tensed when he felt something wrap around him. It look a moment for him to realize that it was the stupid rabbit. He hated that even at such a dangerous moment, he couldn't fight melting into the other's chest. "Thank you for saving me, Allen."

"C-come on, let's get out of here. You have to make me food," Allen quipped, pulling out of the elder's hold.

* * *

**:D Lavi is safe, for now. And what is this? Allen has butterflies? c: anyway, I want to thank you guys so much for your support! I also have another Laven! It's called "Baka Usagi, Baka Kuma". It is a lot more lighthearted than this, and Allen has bear ears c: please check it out?**


	8. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**It feels like it's been FOREVER since I updated this story. D: What is wrong with me? I hope you guys like it! :3**

* * *

The surroundings were spinning and every step that Allen took felt like near a thousand pounds was dropped onto his shoulders. The green hues of the forest were starting to make his eye go haywire. Lavi took one look at him before wrapping an arm around his back. They were just outside of the cabin… they had to move quickly. If they could just get out of this part of the forest and back to the school, they would complete this mission.

"You overworked yourself, Allen." Lavi stated, rubbing his back. "Don't over exert yourself just for me again, okay? Or, this will keep happening and you'll lose your equilibrium."

"Shut up, you stupid red rabbit; I wanted to save you." Allen grumbled, scrunching his nose, wanting to express that he didn't need to be treated like a child.

Lavi smiled softly before kneeling down on the ground. "Get on my back, then. There is no way you can run as light headed as you are. Besides, I know this forest like the back of my hand."

Allen shook his head in protest. The white haired male slowly ventured into the brush of the forest, having to catch himself on a tree several times with his left arm. Lavi took a moment to study the red hue and a curiosity settled in the bottom of his stomach. It could wait though. With a sigh, the older male walked up to Allen and grabbed him.

"Then you leave me no choice," He mumbled, hoisting the near paper thin male over his shoulder. Allen squirmed and tried to argue, but Lavi paid no heed. He dipped deeper into the forest and stationed himself behind a rather large maple tree. The red head readjusted Allen and let him wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Allen settled his head into the crook of Lavi's neck, finally succumbing to the feeling of Lavi holding him so close and the fact that he couldn't tell up from down anymore.

The fifteen year Old's right hand throbbed and he whimpered softly when Lavi would tousle him a little too much. The elder male tightened his hold on his roommate and breathed apologies to the male. "We're almost free, little one. I promise. We just have to make it back to the auditorium, and they will treat your hand… It looks like you fractured it or something."

Allen groaned, trying to show the other male that he had comprehended him. Colors were swimming behind those pearl eyes and all he wanted to do was sleep. The adrenaline was leaving his body in such rapid rates that Lavi was starting to worry for the younger male just slightly. The rabbit swore then, as he broke through the forest's tree barriers, that he wouldn't let Allen do this to himself anymore. The petite boy wouldn't be able to handle incredibly intense physical situations without getting really sick, it seemed.

Lavi slowed to a steady walk and held Allen close. He could see the auditorium maybe 200 or so yards from them. Allen nuzzled his nose into Lavi's collar bone, starting to feel a little better now that he was off his feet.

"Stop! Get them!" A woman's voice clawed at the inside of Lavi's ears. He immediately started to book it down the sidewalk.

The fire haired male looked back, noticing that it was Lenalee and Kanda. Kanda was charging straight for them. He was still on the school's track team, and the state's title holder for fastest mile run. Lavi did everything he could to keep a grip on the fair skinned male in his arms as he fled towards the auditorium.

_So close!_ Lavi was panting, making every possible zig and zag he could to buy him time so that he could reach the safe house before the other two. He wanted Allen to be his official blood brother. The white haired male made small whimpers as he felt every throb of pain crashing on his hand. Stupid trees being so hard, stupid Lavi getting caught and having to rescue him…

The red rabbit could feel the presence of Kanda getting closer and he couldn't stand it. This short distance was going to be the death of him. Oh sweet salvation, the door to the auditorium was only a few feet away… Lavi took advantage of his long legs and hopped two or three of the stairs at a time, making a mad dash to the stage in the center of the dark room.

A candle lit at the center and Cross stepped forward. "So Allen actually made it," A smug but oddly warm smile graced his face.

"Y-yes sir," Lavi was still panting, his body feeling tight with the lack of oxygen. "He got me out of the cabin and tried to make it back here, but he was stumbling and very dehydrated it seems." The rabbit brushed his fingers over Allen's forehead, noticing he was sound asleep.

"Good, good. It seems that he has injured his hand." Cross's voice was light, seemingly uncaring but observant.

"Yes, it was hurt before he rescued me," Lavi's voice leveled and he let Allen rest in a chair beside of the stage.

"His left arm, you saw it, yes?"

Lavi nodded again, "Yes sir. I did, briefly. He seems to have very low self-esteem when it comes to that."

Cross nodded and walked off of the stage and over to the sleeping boy. Allen had the face of an angel when he was unconscious. The emerald eyed boy watched the elder order member with caution. He had no idea what the older male was going to do. The older red head dipped down and brushed the hair from Allen's face.

"He is really talented with make-up, you know." Cross looked back at Lavi.

"How… he doesn't wear cosmetics, sir." Lavi arched an eyebrow at such a strange statement.

"He doesn't?" Cross's voice boomed in a chuckle and took his sleeve, swiping it across Allen's left cheek. The young boy was still sweaty from the endeavor and it was no surprise that whatever was on his face would be easily removed with a cloth. What Lavi saw made his stomach drop. A long, red cross-like shape framed Allen's face down to the end of the hollow of his cheek. It had been two weeks since he had started living with the younger boy and Lavi had never even noticed!

"What… what is that?"

"That is the mark of royalty within our society. Allen will be a legend one day." Cross smirked and looked Lavi dead in the eyes as Allen stirred slightly before falling right back asleep.

* * *

**Whaaaaat? What have I done now? xD I've twisted and turned this story so many times. I love you guys for sticking with it.**


	9. Let Me Be the One to Call You Baby

**C: hi guys! Here is chapter 9! I hope you all like it! This story has gotten a spike in popularity the last few days and it just made me want to update! (chapter title: Smother Me - The Used)**

* * *

**:Let Me Be the One Who Calls You Baby All the Time:**

"Allen!" Lavi's voice seemed so happy when the white haired boy sat up in the bed. The emerald eyed boy's arms enveloped the younger and Allen laid his head on the male's shoulder.

"Uh, Rabbit, what are you doing...?" Allen arched his eyebrow and hugged the elder back.

"You've been asleep for so long! I was worried!" Lavi's voice sounded slightly whiney but happy none the less.

The roommates broke the hug then settled down onto the bed. Allen rubbed over his face with his right arm, trying to remove the sleepy look from it. "How long have I been out?"

"Pretty much for an entire day. You fractured a knuckle inside of your right hand and the school doctor gave you a sleep aid to help with the loss of adrenaline in your body. By the way, when you are that deep asleep, you snore quite loudly." Lavi tapped Allen on the nose.

A slight blush crossed Allen's cheeks at the last comment. "W-what? I do not!"

Lavi laughed merrily. "if you say so, short stack! I'm going to go back out into the living room and watch TV."

The elder male stood and left the room, leaving Allen to his thoughts. Allen pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head against them. The ugly red of his left arm stared at him. Had Lavi carried him all of the way home? Was he still in the order?

The albino boy stood up, his legs slightly wobbly, and made his way out of the room. The red headed male was sitting on the couch, watching the television like he had said. From the sounds of it, it was one of the many animes that the rabbit was obsessed with. Something about a killer notebook... Allen didn't understand it, but it made the stupid bunny happy, so why not?

Allen walked over to the older male and tugged on his shirt sleeve. Lavi looked up at Allen and smiled softly. "What's up?"

Allen averted his gaze and tried to find anything interesting that wasn't the red rabbit. "I-I... I just wanted to day thank you for carrying me through the woods and more than likely home last night..."

Lavi smiled softly and grabbed his roommate, pulling him into a hug. Allen melted against the other's strong chest. The white haired boy crawled into the couch, cuddling into the older male.

"I'll always be there when you need me, Allen. Always." Lavi murmured into the very prominent white locks.

Allen lifted his head and smiled gently, touching over Lavi's cheek and the broad of his nose. The closer he got to the male, the more Allen realized how breathtaking the other's appearance really was. His strong cheekbones and lightly tanned skin made the male's deep green eye near sparkle in any light.

Allen licked at his bottom lip softly and leaned in, connecting their mouths. Everything about the older, stronger, male was pulling him in. He curled up into Lavi's lap, wrapping his arms around his roommate's neck. The red head smiled into the kiss, pulling the fifteen year old closer by his sides.

"L-Lavi... What... What are we?" Allen breathed, his breath tickling the older male's skin.

"I... I don't know, Allen." Emerald met pearl and Lavi reached up, stroking his young partner's hair.

"What... What do you want us to be?" Allen bit as his bottom lip as he leaning into the crimson boy's petting.

"I... I want us to be... Something. I just don't know what yet..." Lavi's voice had a husky undertone and he couldn't stop from leaning in and capturing the younger male's lips once more.

Allen reached foreword and tangled his fingers into Lavi's hair. He licked at the elder's bottom lip, deepening the kiss. Lavi let his hands wander, gripping at Allen's taut bum. A soft groan left the silverette's mouth, letting Lavi curl his tongue over the roof of it.

A pant left Allen's open mouth as he tightened his hold on Lavi's shoulders and rocked his hips down. The red head broke the kiss, his forehead leaning against Allen's. "I th-think it's safe to assume y-you feel the same way?"

"Shut up, stupid rabbit." Allen dipped down, nipping at the skin of Lavi's throat before sucking gently. He enjoyed the slight salty taste of the elder's skin.

The TV was completely forgotten as Lavi picked Allen up; rolling him onto his back on the couch. Lavi nuzzled himself easily between Allen's hips, nudging the younger's shirt up with his nose. The forest green eyed male slowly licked and nipped at Allen's stomach before dipping his tongue into his navel, letting Allen mewl like a kitten the entire time.

Lavi smiled up at Allen, stripping the boy of his shirt. "how much do you trust me, little one?"

Allen arched gently to the elder's touch. "E-enough to let you touch me like t-this for a second time."

Lavi growled playfully at that and leaned up, stealing the male's already kiss swollen lips for the millionth time. Allen dug his nails slightly into Lavi's back before pulling his shirt up, attempting to take it off. The older male, taking the hint, broke the kiss and let the younger pull the offensive fabric off.

Allen smirked softly, running his fingers over Lavi's well defined chest. His thumbs teasing the light brown and very erect nipples on his lover's chest as the albino's hands traveled down. Lavi shivered and rolled his hips into Allen's, loving how the younger's face contorted.

"L-Lavi," Allen panted, gripping at his sides.

"Allen, I... I want you." Lavi bit at his lover's chest lightly, loving the feeling of Allen's skin between his teeth.

"Th-then have me." Allen purred, bucking his hips up.

Lavi growled, a smirking slightly. He let his hands rest on Allen's crotch, groping at his erect shaft gently. The sounds leaving the younger male were borderline angelic to the redhead. Allen pressed his hips at the stupid rabbit's hands, tugging at the elder male's pants.

The clothing was shed painfully slowly, every glorious inch of the other exposed to each boy felt like a gift from anything holy at that point. Allen had never been so turned on in his life. Lavi gripped at Allen's already slick member, stroking him slowly.

"n-mgh..." Allen grunted slightly, his chest heaving.

"Lavi? Allen? Are you guys home?" A female's voice broke the through the breathy moans and the two males froze.

* * *

**What did I do? Oh dear. I hope you all like it! :3**


End file.
